Experiencing the DigiWorld from a Different Angle
by Ravenclaw
Summary: A Takari story!!! It’s about T.K and Kari sleeping over in the DigiWorld and something bad happens...
1. Chapter 1

At School:  
"Stupid suspension! All I did was set the class on fire!" Davis muttered to himself, "Kari? Is that you?"  
"Ya! Why?" She said leaning on the gym doors.  
"What did you do?" He asked.  
"Nothing, I never said I was in detention." Kari said checking a clock.  
"Then why are you here?" Davis asked.  
"I'm waiting for T.K! He has basketball after school!" Kari said sort of blushing.  
"Hey! How come you don't wait for me after soccer!?" Davis said jealously.  
"Did you ever wait for me after ballet?" Kari asked.  
"And T.K does! I promise next time I'll wait!" Davis said.  
"If you were smart enough than you would know that belay is now over!" Kari said, "He should be coming about...NOW!"  
At the second she said "now" T.K came through the gym doors. "I'm glad you waited!" T.K said smiling, "Hey Davis! Another suspension? What did you do now?"  
"None of your business!" Davis blushed than crossed his arms.  
"He..." Kari started.  
"Wait! I can tell by his look... Ahh! Burned the classroom carpet!" T.K said, "I didn't know that you knew how to set a fire!"  
"Your good! I mean shut up!" Davis turned a darker shade of red.  
"Come on Kari our moms will be worried! I know that Davis's parents won't worry, there used to him being late! He always gets in school suspension! Lets go!" T.K said opening the front door for Kari.  
"I'll come to!" Davis blurted out.  
"Don't you go the opposite direction?"  
"Ya but...but...I need exercise!" Davis said thinking of an excuse.  
"You can say that again!" Demiveemon said pooping his head out of Davis's knapsack, Davis then shoved him back in.  
"Whatever! You can come if you like!" T.K said half way out of the schoolyard.  
"Waite up!" Davis cried.  
"Okay, I'll ask my mom! Hopefully my mom will say yes!" Kari said.  
"Ask what?" Davis asked.  
"Stop being so nosey!" T.K said.  
"Ask if I could go visit T.K's to study on our math test." Kari said.  
"You're going to T.K's? After want to come to my house? Waite! What math test?"  
"The one on Monday! And I have plans!" Kari said.  
"What! The day after tomorrow? Or the day after that?" Davis begged.  
"I don't know." Kari said careless.  
"Well we are here! Bye Davis!" T.K said pointing to apparent building about 50 meters away.  
"BYE TJ!!! Bye Kari!" He said politely.  
Kari gave an embarrassed grin, than rolled her eyes then waved bye while chatting with T.K.  
"Finally! Got rid of him! He can be annoying!" T.K said.  
"I heard that T.S!" Davis called.  
"Good for you!" T.K yelled, Kari smiled.   
"Ladies first! Although there are no ladies here at the moment." T.K goofed.  
"Then you must go first, if its ladies first! Sorry, I don't really mean it!" Kari said.  
"Ya me too!" T.K responded.   
"Hey want to go to the Digital World? My mom is leaving at 4:00 to go to a meeting!" T.K asked.  
"Sure! We'll do that later! First I have to call my mom!" Kari said pushing the elevator button.  
"Hey maybe we can spend the night over in the Digital World!" T.K said happily.  
"That's a great idea! But how are we supposed to get there with out your mom here? She would want to check up on us!" Kari complained.  
"I have a lock on my door! And she never checks up on me when I'm asleep!" T.K pointed out.  
"How would you know if she is checking on you when you're asleep? Your asleep!" Kari said.  
The elevator door opened. Then they got out. They walked up to the room door. Then T.K unlocked it and walked in.  
"Mom, I'm home!" T.K called taking off his knapsack, he opened it letting Patamon out. "Can Kari sleep over?"  
"What day is it? Ahh Friday, I guess... Kari call your parents to ask them! That is if you want to sleep over!" T.K's mom said.  
"I'd love to!" Then Kari called her mom.  
"Gatomon too?" Patamon asked flying over on to T.K head.  
"Ya if she is aloud!" T.K said.  
"Yay!" Patamon cheered.   
Kari hung up the phone, "I'm aloud!" Kari smiled.  
"What about your clothes?" T.K asked.  
"I'll sleep in the clothes I'm wearing! And I don't need to brush my teeth, well at least not tonight!" Kari said.  
"And if you want you can sleep with the stuffed beaver that gave me nightmares since I was two, to make you feel at home!   
"Nightmares?" Kari asked, "Don't worry about it! I used to be scared of dogs!"  
"That's nothing to be ashamed of!" T.K said.  
"Thanks!" Kari replied.   
"Where is Gatomon?" Patamon asked.  
"Right here!" Kari said opening her bag.  
"Never put me in there again! Whatever was in your lunch is not in there anymore!" Gatomon said jumping out of her knapsack, "I couldn't help over hearing but is it true that we're sleeping over at T.K's?"  
"Ya!" T.K smiled.  
"YAY!" Gatomon cheered, "Hey, I have an idea! Since you and Kari are going to the DigiWorld, maybe me and Patamon could sleep in your human world?"  
"If that's okay with you T.K." Kari said.  
"Well, there is evil Digimon wandering around, but we did stop Ken and his black rings, so I guess we'll be okay. So, Sure!"  
The Digimon cheered: ("they are going to die! Yay!!!"), then ran off into T.K's room.  
"Kids AHHHH!!!!!!" T.K mom screamed.  
"Mom what's wrong?!" T.K asked.  
"A...a...a...Monsters! A cat and a large bat winged eared hamster!" His mom cried.  
"The Digimon!" Kari panicked!   
"I have a plan!" T.K whispered his plan to Kari.   
"Oh don't mind my funny looking cat! I sometimes like to dress her up in funny ways." Kari lied.  
"That explains the cat but what is that!?" She cried.  
"Oh...that! Um...Oh ya! That our science experiment, to see who can make the biggest flying hamster!" T.K said picking up both Patamon and Gatomon, then he ran to his room with them. Closely being flowed by Kari. Then he slammed and locked the door, "That was too close!"  
"Why didn't tell your mom yet?" Kari asked.  
"Because that would have been her reaction! And if I tell her now then she will know that I was lying!" T.K explained, "Then she would kick Patamon out of the house!"  
"Kids? I'm leaving now! I'll be back around six! See ya later! And T.K get rid of that hamster, it might have rabies! And I'll bye some kibble for your cat Kari!"  
"Kibble is for dogs mom!" T.K said.  
"Whatever, I'm late gotta go bye!" And at that, she left.  
"What's rabies?" Patamon asked.   
"Well now that she is gone, lets go! Digiport open!" T.K said holding his digivice up to the computer screen. Nothing happened, "What's wrong?"   
"You have to turn on the computer!" Kari laughed.  
"Great! I'm starting to act like Davis!" T.K panicked. Then he turned on the computer, and the two left.   
At the DigiWorld:  
"Well where should we camp out?" Kari asked.  
"Lets look around and pick a good spot!" T.K said.  
"Sure!" Kari agreed. Then they set off.  
"Why don't we pick a spot near the lake?" Kari said playing with the small beaver T.K lent her.  
"Sure, that's a great idea! Do you want to sleep in a tent or out in the wilderness?" T.K asked.  
"In the wild, if you don't mind!" Kari said.  
"Don't mind and don't care!" T.K said, "But why?"  
"If you think about it, wouldn't your mom be wondering why we took the tent?" Kari asked.  
"Ya! Good point!" T.K nodded, "And if we get cold we can set a camp fire!"   
"Then we should get started!" Kari said.  
Then they gathered fire wood and dried leafs and piled them together then surrounded the pile with rocks. Then they set it on fire.   
"Its not really late yet, so what do you want to do?" T.K asked.  
"Do you want to roast marshmallows?" Kari asked.  
"Sure I am kinda hungry...Hold on, we forget them at home! Wait here, I'll go get them!" At that T.K left through the Digiport.  
"Okay..." Kari said to herself and then lent back and relaxed, then started to star gaze.  
T.K met Gatomon and Patamon in his room. They were playing Clue. Then T.K headed for the kitchen, he snatched the marshmallows, and two colas. T.K thought that cola and marshmallows kinda clashed but he could care less. Then he dashed into his room, and went through the port to meet Kari. He headed to there camping area, but Kari wasn't there! T.K started to panic. He felt responsible for what happened to Kari. And more important, was she okay? Was she lost? Was she kidnapped? Was she hurt? Was she dead? His thoughts were making everything worse, maybe she was looking fore sticks for the marshmallows, this made him feel better. He calmed down and called her name. There was a response.  
"T.K come here, I found something!" She called.  
Was it a good thing? Was it a Digimon? T.K got worried. He went toward her voice. Then she called again.  
"Hurry!"   
Now it was coming from the other direction. T.K got a little confused.  
"T.K, you coming?"   
Now it was to his right. T.K shook his head. Now voices were calling in every direction.  
"Where are you?" T.K called.   
Now calling was coming from every direction, one saying by the lake, another saying in the forest, and one saying by the port.  
T.K was confused, and a bit frightened. He put down the bag of marshmallows and cola, and headed to the lake, there she was, sitting there. She turned and looked at him, her look felt different, weird...  
"You missed it, it was the cutest Digimon ever!" She smiled.  
"Well let's go back to camp, it's getting late." T.K said.  
She smiled, an evil smile. T.K shook his head, he look at her again. Now it was her warm happy smile. He smiled back. Then they went back to there camp.  
There she was, holding two sticks, for the marshmallows, "T.K your back, Ahhhhh! It's me!"   
There was two Kari's! One beside him and one at the camp! Then four more came. T.K knew that the one beside him was a fake because he felt different beside her. After sorting two more eight more came, then another six came then two came behind him. Now there was well over thirty! He had lost track of the fake ones. T.K now wished this was a bad dream and would wake up about now but nothing happened.   
T.K randomly started to pick some, but if he picked wrong he wouldn't know what to do. In a way he was depressed, but in a way he was happy, there were millions of Kari's! After ten different ways to waste your time T.K got tired, and wanted the fake Kari's to go, but that's what he was working on.  
"Will the real Kari please stand up?" T.K sang broadly.  
"What?" one asked?  
T.K knew Kari new that song, and hated it, so that was his first clue, one down forty-nine more to go.   
All the Kari's stood up.   
The real Kari looked around. She wished the others would sit, and that T.K would believe her. She put down the two sticks that she gathered earlier. The others didn't even know about there little camp. She sighed. She might as well sit. He would never believe her. She sat down, but so did the others. Who were the others? Were they an allusion? Were they real people, or Digimon?  
The Kari that T.K caught by the lake confessed, " I'm not the real Kari! And I don't know who is, but I know who the rest are! We're..." Then the fake Kari transformed into a dim mist of black with red eyes. She continued, "Mimicmon! We can transform into any realistic objects, we're pranksters, to anything we can find, we continue our games until we are caught, or until we win! I was caught so I turned back, we are only caught when the person is sure and precise that we are fake."  
"Okay you Mimicmon win, I just want Kari back!" T.K voice cracked.  
"Should we?" The Mimicmon said looking at the crowd.  
Another one turned into Mimicmon and said, "You have to guess first!"  
T.K pointed to ten, only nine turned back, T.K missed the one that didn't change.  
Sooner or later there was only three left.  
T.K looked into the eyes of one, It wasn't her. Then Mimicmon changed back.  
T.K thought this would be easy, but it seamed that the last Mimicmon was the oldest and best at transforming.   
" Now if you get this wrong we get to keep her, if you get it right then you get the real Kari back." One Mimicmon said.  
T.K almost fainted at these words, he had a 50% chance of loosing the real Kari, but he still had a chance that he could get it right. Would he pick right? Would he regret what he picks? How will he chose? The fake one was doing a pretty good job, but not good enough.  
T.K was just about to pick when the real Kari pulled out the little beaver toy that gave T.K nightmares.  
Now he was positive who the real Kari was. He saw the Mimicmon struggle to make a copy of the evil toy but fail. The Mimicmon gave up and turned back to its normal shape.   
Kari hugged T.K tightly around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder. T.K froze then hugged her back. All the Mimicmon disappeared into the forest.  
T.K looked at Kari, and asked, "What were you calling me for earlier, you wanted to show me something?"   
"Oh ya! I forgot! Come I'll show you..." She led him into the forest.  
"Where are we going?" T.K asked.  
"While I was looking fore sticks for the marshmallows I found this weird psychic Digimon's house, she told me that something bad was going to happen, and told me to keep the toy with me!" She explained holding the beaver, "She owns this Digishop, there she seals wired stuff like glass balls, voodoo dolls, magic books, love potions,"   
The words LOVE POTIONS made T.K smile. She went on naming other magical stuff like wands, sleeping powder, and more. He thought that Kari looked cute when she was exited. He couldn't wait to get his hands on that love potion, and all the damage he could do with it! He could make Matt like June, or Yolei love Davis, but mostly he wanted Kari to love him.  
"When I went I saw a phoenix feather, and a cloning kit, and... we're here!" Kari ran up to a rather small house.  
T.K fowled. Kari looked like a child in a candy store, ok so she literally was a kid but that's not the point.   
Kari pushed the heavy front doors open, in side it smelled strongly of many spices. It was dim inside and dark but there stood the Digimon, she looked if she knew that they were coming.  
"Hello, Takeru, and Hikari." Her voice was old yet young.   
"Its T.K!" T.K said sternly.   
"Whatever," she said.   
T.K looked around him. There were bottles of potions, all sorts of powders, a pile of voodoo dolls, and more. T.K looked at the voodoo pile. He picked out a doll of Kari. Kari, being distracted by complaining about the animal skins, T.K bought the doll and hid it in his pocket. A bottle of pink liquid caught T.K's eye. He walked up to it and read the label. It said,  
Love potion: a rare and expensive item, only found in server, among the DigiWorld. A drop of this potion could make the one who drinks it fall deeply in love with first person it sees after the drink. This potion is non-toxic and will work on voodoo dolls. The Potion will only where off with a dark potion, but it has to be the precise amount to fix the power. If too little, the person will continue to love that person forever, if too much, than the person will hate and loathe the person. This is a warning.   
T.K thought this was confusing but all he wanted to know was how expensive it was, and where do you get a Dark potion?  
He continued to scan the bottles for the dark potion. He saw many of potions such as invisibility potions, invincible, super Digi strength, paralyzing, paralyzing heal, and more. Finally he found the Dark Potion. It was pitch black and had warnings written all over it. T.K picked up the bottle. It was cold, not cold as in freezing, but an evil cold. The bottle said:  
Dark potion: A very rare and deadly potion, Made by water found at the bottom of the dark whirlpool, mixed with a teaspoon of Dragon's blood, and touch of dark magic of all evil. If one drinks too much of this potion the person will be coursed or killed. If a tablespoon is drunken by anyone a virus will haunt that one and that one and will turn that person completely evil if not taken care of quick enough. To heal a love potion the same amount of Love potion will have to be the same amount of Dark potion used. And this can be toxic! This is a warning.  
T.K thought it would be too dangerous to carry around but it was the only cure to a love potion. He carried the two bottles to the Digimon. Then something else caught his eye. It was a pocket watch. On the top on the gold rim around the watch were the words: Time traveler. This was a truly expensive item, but T.K wanted it badly! He held the old pocket watch in his hand. He put it back two seconds. He watched Kari walk two steps back and retrace them again! He laughed at this. It actually worked!   
Kari looked at him confused.  
"No testing the items! They all work! Put it down or buy it!" She snapped!  
T.K thought it was too expensive so he put it down, kinda' depressed. He still wanted it.  
"Now are you going to bye those potions?" She asked.  
"I guess so..."  
"Why? Trying to get your friend Kari to love ya! And trying to get Davis to hate her?" She teased.  
"NO! Of course not!" T.K panicked, he felt like strangling her so bad. He paid and glared at her.   
Kari started laughing. The whole argument seamed amusing to her.  
T.K blushed. He was ferrous.  
Kari noticed that he was embarrassed so she asked how the instant house was made. This made T.K feel better.  
T.K looked around he found other useless stuff such as cursing rings, death pills, and every flavor gum, and a leg comb's for hairy legs.  
The Digimon was now reading Kari's palm. T.K listened in.  
"Oh my god! Your lifeline is very short! It doesn't mean you are going to die but it might, it's that short! I see, it is going to be very sad..."  
"So now you're trying to scare her! This isn't a magic shop! It's more like a torture chamber!" T.K was ferrous.  
"Trying to stand up for your girlfriend Kari?" She laughed.  
"That is it! Common Kari lets go!" He headed out the door.  
"I would be careful, you are a part of it! Be prepared! It's the truth. Don't run from it!" She said.  
"She is just trying to scare you Kari!" T.K said a few feet from the house.  
"But what if it is true?" She sounded a bit frightened.  
"Don't listen to her! It's a lie! She just wants you to bye more stuff off her to cure this death warn! You then will bye this item and believe it works, but you weren't going to die in the first place anyways!" T.K said.  
"Ya, you are right." She said.  
"Now lets forget everything that happened over there and actually enjoy this camping trip!" T.K said.  
Kari smiled back. The two then headed off to there camp.  
Now it was dark and late. The two found the fire put out, so the set it up again. Kari and T.K found a log and used it as a seat. They started to roast marshmallows when Kari had an idea to play truth or dare.   
"Ok T.K truth, dare, double dare, promise to repeat, kiss, zip, zap, zippy, open the barn doors. So pick!" Kari said quickly.  
"What?" T.K asked.   
"Fine, just truth or dare," Kari said.  
"That's better... ugh dare," T.K chose.  
"Humm...okay, lick a tree!" Kari laughed.  
"What! Truth! Truth!" T.K panicked.  
"No changing!" Kari said leading him to large sappy tree.  
T.K without warning licked the tree, and gagged.  
"Sorry!" Kari said still giggling from his expression.  
"Your turn, truth or dare?" T.K coughed.  
"Ugh truth," Kari said.  
T.K wished she had picked dare to get her back but all he had to do was pick a really good truth. He was just about to pick the question 'who do you like as a crush?' but he didn't because he didn't want any chances of a broken heart. What if she did like someone else?   
"Okay...um...why do you like that beaver?" T.K asked.  
"It's cute!" Kari had no problem what so ever to answer that question.   
"I should have picked harder," T.K groaned.  
"So, truth or dare?" Kari asked.  
"This time I'm picking truth! I still have the taste of sap in my mouth!" T.K said.  
"Sure! Who do you like... as a crush?" Kari asked.  
"Hey! I didn't ask you that! And I wasn't going to ask you that either!" T.K said.  
"Just answer! If you didn't like anyone then why are you so afraid to answer?" Kari asked.  
"I never said that I didn't like anyone, the problem is I do like someone, and I'm not going to tell ya!" T.K said.  
"Please...T.K, I really want to know..." Kari gave him the puppy look.  
T.K couldn't hold it in any longer! He knew he would fall, but he couldn't tell her...what was he to do?  
"I...ugh...I...like...ugh...like...ugh..." T.K felt his face burn in embracement.  
"Ya... you like..." Kari was deeply interested.   
  
End of part 1...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Experiencing the Digital World from a Different Angle  
(Part 2)  
"You," T.K coughed out.  
"Who!?" Kari had heard what he had said and was shocked, "You're kidding?"  
"I've gotta go now..." T.K was cut off.  
"Wait, its my turn! I pick...dare!" Kari acted like he had said nothing, as if she were not embarrassed. Kari always knew how to make someone feel better; she never made fun of people, or laughed at anyone. She always knew how to make T.K feel good about telling her, he felt like he could tell her everything.  
"Lets see..." T.K chose not to pick a mean dare, she makes him feel good, and the time when she made him lick the tree, well he had to admit that was fun, and funny! T.K was like Kari's pet, always obeying everything she said! "E-mail Tai on the D-terminal, telling him that the DigiWorld is in danger!" T.K said knowing that there would be no harm done except sore lung's from laughing at the expression on Tai's face once he finds out nothing was wrong in the first place.   
Kari laughed at the dare. She knew she was going to enjoy this! She pulled out her D-terminal and started typing.   
Sure enough Tai came running, panicky, and was frightened of anyone getting hurt. He glanced over the two, and asked, "What's wrong! Is it a fire, a Digimon?!"  
"If you wanted to see the Digimon, you should of came earlier! There was millions!" T.K answered.  
Tai looked tired, in all it was 12:30 am! "So what's the problem?"   
This got T.K, he didn't know how to answer. But luckily Kari did.  
"I couldn't get any sleep without a good night kiss from my only brother!" Then she kissed Tai lightly on the nose.  
Tai flipped, "I thought this was a real emergency!"  
"Your saying that loneliness is not important?" Kari gave him the same puppy look that she gave T.K earlier.   
This got Tai, "Good night Kari, T.K," he sighed and patted Kari's head and then left.  
T.K felt a whole tone of relief.   
"Okay, I pick...tru..." T.K stopped, he thought of his last truth; he didn't want to tell her other secrets. But he could trust her, she would never tell anyone he had the hots for her! But then he thought of his dare, she wouldn't be that mean, licking a tree wasn't that bad! Was it? "I pick ...Dare!"   
"Hum..." Kari thought of some really mean dares but she didn't want to use them on T.K! Stuff like skinny-dipping, or mooning, or eating worms, she wanted to be nice... so she dared him, " I dare you to... ask Davis out on a date!"   
"What!? But he's a guy! And I am too, and I was hopping it would stay that way!" T.K blurted.   
"It's just to see what he would respond! Nothing serous!" Kari said.  
"Fine, for you! But if he says yes...then I would be scared..." T.K pulled out his D-terminal, and typed that one question.  
Sooner or later he got a response:  
Sorry to disappoint you T.Y but I'm not gay! ... Well, a bit, but that's not the point! Sorry I just had to write that, I'm seriously NOT gay! Are you or something, like, that's just scary! I thought you liked Kari too...speaking about Kari, do you know where she is? She's not home, I tried calling her fifty times and Tai wont tell me where she is! Do you know? And will you tell me? God I write a lot! Not that this is my longest! I never thought I would be e-mailing you! And talking about being gay! I mean that is just scary! I gotta go, I'll try calling Kari again, well see ya!  
T.K ignored the e-mail and did not respond, he continued to play with Kari!   
"So, truth or dare?" T.K asked.  
" Truth, but this is the last one..." Kari said biting off a burnt marshmallow of the end of her stick.   
"Okay...do, or did you ever like Davis?" T.K asked.  
"Just as a friend, never more...sometimes less... He reminds me of the bad side of Tai! He looks, and acts like him, but I love Tai, well because he is family, Davis is not! So that's why. " Kari responded.   
"Then do you like someone?" T.K asked getting more interested into the subject.   
"Ya..." Kari answered truthfully.  
"Who?" T.K was now deeply interested.  
"Hey! That was the last question!" Kari said, "And it's none of your business who I like, but some day you'll know!"   
"Please...fine I wont push it..." T.K said.  
"Here, want the rest of my cola?" Kari asked, "I'm not thirsty."  
T.K wasn't thirsty either but he accepted the drink.   
"T.K, do you know any ghost stories? I sometimes like them before I go to bed, if they're not too scary..." Kari asked.  
"Well, have you here about the Hook?" T.K asked.  
"Yep!" Kari answered.  
T.K heisted, he thought hard, he couldn't think of anything.  
"Hey T.K? Did you here that?" Kari said sitting strait and alerted.  
"Funny...why you have a story in mind, and trying to scare me! I think I know this one, when Tai comes running out of the bushes attacking us..." T.K said.  
"Good idea for a scary story, but I'm serous! I herd something, a low grown! And a few faint foot steps!" Kari was doing a good job but T.K wasn't going to fall for it. Even though Kari sounded serous.   
" Let me guess, the same sound will come in three seconds." T.K said totally cool of the whole gag.  
But in three seconds a footstep was here but is was faint and heavy.  
"Don't tell me you didn't hear that!" Kari said.  
"I herd it but don't worry, it must be far from here. Why don't we, wait you have nothing to sleep in, I have my sleeping bag! Here you take it, I can take one night without it." T.K said.  
"That sweet," Kari then kissed T.K's cheek.   
T.K froze and stood still for about ten min. T.K was blushing madly. Kari just laughed at this. She for sure did not get embarrassed easily.   
Kari lay down the sleeping bag on the ground.  
"We will share, you can die of hypothermia! And I'm not greedy! So which side do you want?" Kari asked.  
"Left, I mean take it! I don't need it!" T.K said.  
"No T.K! If you don't take it nor will I!" Kari said.  
"Kari!" T.K said.  
"T.K! Okay, at least lets share it! So we won't die!" Kari said.  
"Good point...what side?" T.K asked.  
"Right, you did pick left earlier..." Kari said, "And I like the right side!"  
They both lay down on there side of the sleeping bag. The stars were lit high and were shining brightly.   
"Wow! We picked a good night to camp! It's beautiful!" Kari said.  
"Ya..." T.K wasn't paying attention to the sky. He was too busy staring at Kari. Not that he was a stocker or anything! He just thought that she looked beautiful.  
Kari looked over at T.K and realized this. She smiled then looked back up and pointed out a constellation that looked like Gatomon. Then she laid her head on T.K's chest, and soon enough fell asleep.  
"Sweet dreams," T.K said placing a kiss on Kari's check.  
"Ugh, T.K? I'm still awake!" Kari laughed, "Well I fell asleep but woke when you said sweet dreams! I'm a light sleeper!"   
"I see!" T.K blushed.  
"Well, good night," then Kari kissed T.K back on his check. Then she laid her head on his chest once again.  
T.K was blushing madly. He didn't know how long he had been sitting there, but it was a long time! No one had ever kissed him before. He looked at Kari. There she was, sound asleep, on him I might add. He kissed her once again, but this time she stayed asleep. He pulled out the voodoo doll from his pocket. Now he can be with her where ever he went! The doll was rather cute, but the real thing was even better. But why did T.K have trouble telling Kari apart from that Mimicmon? Did he not love her enough? It was true. Kari mainly saved herself! She was the one who pulled out the toy beaver...but it was T.K who gave her the toy...T.K saw Kari clutching the beaver tightly in her hand. When she awoke he would let her keep it.   
T.K noticed Kari getting a little tense. T.K guessed she was having a bad dream. He tried to calm her down by rubbing her back, but it did nothing. Maybe it was the beaver? Now this was getting out of hand. T.K was obsessed with the deadly beaver having powers! He got it for his Birthday! It wasn't the beaver's fault she was having a nightmare, was it? T.K slapped him self, but not to hard. He looked at Kari she was now crying because of this dream. Why was all of the bad stuff happing to Kari? Why not him?   
Without warning Kari awoke and hugged T.K tightly around the waist, still tears coming from her eyes.   
"Kari? You had a bad dream?" T.K asked hugging her back.  
Kari nodded.  
"Okay...don't worry about it, you're okay! Nothing is wrong. Everything is fine!  
"It's not me, its you..." Kari said through tears.  
"The song from Prozzak?" T.K asked.  
"No, it's not me, Kari, it's you, T.K..." Kari said slowly.  
"Why? You mad at me?" T.K asked.  
"No, not at all!" Kari said.  
"Then what is it?" T.K asked.  
"My dream," Kari answered.  
"What happened?" T.K asked.  
"You know that world, the dark ocean?" Kari started.  
"Ya," T.K asked.  
"Well that huge Digimon came back, not the ones that had dark spirals, there master," Kari continued, " He was after me, but you were with me and Patamon and Gatomon were gone, he found us two and started to attack us, I saw him whip you into the lake and when you came up he grabbed you and started to strangle you, after he threw you to the ground and...and well you didn't wake up, but you were still alive because I saw you later on in my nightmare, then he grabbed me and constricted me until I couldn't breath. You then ran up and bit his tentacle, he through me against a tree, and then it was black for a while I know there is more to it but it is all blank and I forget what happened."   
"I see, well don't worry about it, its just a dream, it's all in your imagination! So there is nothing to worry about." T.K said hugging Kari tighter.   
"Thanks, you're sweet! See T.K, this is the reason I like, well love you, your sweet, kind, caring, funny, talented person, and your perfect! In my case!" Kari for the first time was well, blushing.  
"Kari, I love you too, in every way, and I worry when you're sad, or hurt, or in danger, you should of seen me when you just went to get sticks for marshmallows! I practically died!" T.K said hugging Kari even tighter, "I worry about you, and I had already said this but I care too much about you to let anything happen to you!"   
"See, your sweet..." Then Kari kissed him on the lips.  
End of part 2   



End file.
